Une aube nouvelle
by Sweety-Faerie
Summary: C'est bien beau l'épilogue, mais que s'est il passé avant tout ce temps? Fic légère pour tout ceux qui ont été attristés que la série soit déjà fini et qui veulent encore un petit peu de magie! SPOILERS HARRY POTTER ET LES RELIQUES DE LA MORTS!


**Une aube nouvelle**

'Et honnêtement,' il se retourna des tableaux, pensant à l'instant même au lit qui n'attendait plus que lui dans la tour de Gryffondor, et se demanda si Kreatur aurait la possibilité de lui apporter un sandwich là-bas, 'J'ai eu assez de troubles pour une vie .'

'Ça c'est sûr…' soupira Ron alors que le trio quitta le bureau du directeur.

L'école était vraiment dans un piètre état. Rusard allait avoir du travaille pendant les deux prochaines années, pensa Harry, et c'est s'il réussi avec l'usage de la magie bien sûr! Il aurait tout de suite imaginé des centaines de scénarios avec Ron de la manière avec lequel Rusard pourrait s'y prendre mais la fatigue dont Harry était prise l'empêchait de penser et presque de marcher droit. Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait goûté au Fire Whisky chez Bill et Fleur. Sauf que le whisky, lui, diminuait la douleur. Harry se sentit pris d'un vertige en repensant qu'il aurait une chaise vide chez les Weasley lors de sa prochaine visite. Il n'osa même pas imaginer comment pouvait se sentir Ron…et surtout George. Quel effet ce doit être de voir le corps mort d'un être qui te ressemble à se point?

'Je dois partir.' , annonça précipitamment Hermione, 'J'ai quelque chose d'important à régler.'

Ron enchaîna tout de suite : 'Hermione, on vient de tuer le plus grand tirant de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'AUTRE de plus important à régler?'

'Mes parents Ron!' cria à moitié Hermione, 'Il me manque beaucoup tu sais. Ça fait des mois que je ne peux pas leur écrire. Je ne sais même pas s'il…

'Hermione…' commença Ron en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

'Oui je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien,' coupa Hermione, 'C'est juste que ça été une période très difficile, j'ai frôlée la mort, et fait des choses que même des sorciers adultes n'aurait pas fait! Ça nous a propulsé dans une vie d'adulte, mais il reste que je ne suis pas encore une adulte! J'ai besoin d'eux. De voir toute ces familles réunis dans la grande salle…'

'Elles ne sont plus tous réuni.' , dit Ron froidement.

'Je…pardon Ron, je ne voulais pas…'

Ron émit un léger grognement en guise de 'Je sais .'. Un silence dura quelques instant et Ron le brisa avec : 'Je vais t'attendre dans la grande salle. Tu viens Harry? Il va sûrement rester de la tarte…'

'Je ne reviendrai pas ce soir. Je ne peux pas amener mes parents à Poudlard, alors je vais les chercher, leur enlever le charme et transplaner jusqu'à la maison. J'ai envi de passer un peu de temps avec eux .' , dit Hermione.

'Donnes-nous de tes nouvelles, d'accord?' demanda Harry et Hermione hocha la tête. ' Vas-y seul Ron, je suis exténué, je vais aller dormir.'

'Je comprend. Bonne nuit Harry! Ou plutôt bon matin!' dit Ron.

Harry laissa Ron et Hermione seul dans le couloir se dire leur au revoirs. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait le la grosse dame, elle lui sourit à grande dents et hoqueta. Il sembla que la grosse dame était en train de célébrer avec son amie, comme tout les autres tableaux d'ailleurs. Il n'eu donc aucun mal à pénétrer dans la salle commune. Heureusement, elle était vide. Bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns dangers, tout le monde était restés regroupés à la Grande Salle dans un mélange de tristesse et de grande joie. Harry regarda autour de lui. Malgré lui une tonne de souvenir revirent en lui. Neville avait été pétrifié ici! Pauvre Neville! Quel courageux, un vrai Gryffondor. Les fêtes de Quidditch qui s'y sont déroulés, la conversation dans le feu avec Sirius, l'œuf de la coupe des trois sorcier qu'il avait brandit, Ginny qui l'a embrassé juste là pour la première fois, les disputes ET les réconciliation avec Ron…Il semble que c'était il y a des années. Cette école allait grandement lui manquer. Cette maison allait lui manquer. La petite voix en lui essaya de le ressaisir. Ce n'est pas la fin, c'est un nouveau départ.

'Kreatur?' demanda à voix haute Harry.

Le « crack » familier se fît entendre et Harry se trouva nez à nez (ou plutôt nez à nombril) avec le vieille elfe dans ses vêtements crasseux.

'Tu t'es bien battu ce matin Kreatur. Ton maître Regulus serait très fier de toi .' lui dit Harry et Kreatur grimaça timidement ce qui sembla être un sourire. 'Je voudrais aussi te demander, je n'ai pas mangé depuis…'

'Vous voudriez peut-être des crêpes? Des saucisses? Du Jambon?' s'empressa de dire la créature.

'Un sandwich seulement s'il te plaît Kreatur.' , coupa respectueusement Harry et l'elfe disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Harry monta les escaliers des dortoirs vers la pièce qui avait été sa chambre à Poudlard. Près de la moitié des lits semblaient n'avoir jamais été utilisés de l'année. Il reconnu les objets personnel de Neville ainsi que ceux de Seamus près de leur lit. C'était étrange de ne pas voir les classiques posters oranges des Canons de Chudley aux côtés du lit de Ron…et les gâteries d'Hedwige sous le sien. Est-ce que Kreatur pourrait porter son courrier?

Harry enleva ses jeans et ses lunettes et prit places dans les couvertures chaudes et douillette pour la dernière fois. 'Arrêtes la nostalgie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, la guerre est fini, tu n'a plus à t'inquiéter de ceux que tu aimes, regarde en avant, tu ne peu plus reculer, c'est une nouvelle aube qui s'est levée ce matin!' lui cria sa petite voix et un autre 'crack' le sortie de son débat intérieur.

'Kreatur apporte un sandwich pour Maître Harry' couina l'elfe.

'Merci Kreatur.', dit Harry en s'empressant de croquer dans sa simple sandwich qui sembla être dix fois meilleure dans son ventre vide.

'Kreatur sera à la maison de Maitre Harry si le Maître a besoin de lui. ' répondit l'elfe.

'Oui, je crois que je vais venir te rejoindre bientôt…' songea Harry en même temps que la créature se dissipa de la pièce en un claquement de doigts. Il ne s'imaginerait tout de même pas vivre chez les Weasley en permanence même s'il le souhaiterait bien. Il ne voudrait pas abuser de leur hospitalité même s'ils ont beau lui répéter qu'ils peut rester tant qu'il le veux. Chez les Dursley? Plus jamais. Ils doivent avoir organisé un barbecue dans le cartier pour célébrer son départ. Il pourrait retourner voir Madame Figgs un jour par contre…La maison des Blacks serait parfaite maintenant que Bellatrix est à Azkaban. Il n'aurait qu'à couchez dans la chambre des parents de Sirius, trouver un moyen de faire taire définitivement la mère et laisser la porte de la chambre de son parrain fermée. Harry était décidé a mettre de la vie dans cette sombre maison. C'est ce que Sirius aurait voulu certainement, pensa-t-il. C'était une maison de mépris, elle sera une maison chaleureuse où tout le monde voudront venir le visiter. De plus, Kreatur sera un excellent cuisinier! Avant qu'ils aient eu à s'échapper Hermione, Ron et lui, Harry commençait à apprécier cette maison qui était devenu plus accueillante avec la nouvelle attitude de Kreatur. Mais pour l'instant il voulait surtout y aller afin d'être seul un peu. Il voulait s'en remettre des récents événements qui ont bouleversé sa vie ces derniers temps. Prendre de longues vacances. Et sur cette pensée, il s'égara dans une série de rêves paisibles, enfin.


End file.
